


Affection Repeated

by haeym



Series: Baby, One More Thing [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Enlistment, M/M, lapselock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: it's not their first time, but it's their first time.





	

it's not their first time but changmin can count their times like this with the fingers of his right hand.

it's not their first time when yunho comes home in the need of changmin, in the need of affection, in the need to kiss changmin silly.

it's not their first time when changmin pulls yunho against him, claiming his lips. it's not the first time when changmin has been missing him, waiting for him to come back home as he is yearning for the older man, yearning for his presence, only for him.

it's not their first time, when yunho hauls changmin up and carries him to the bedroom. it's not the first time when they see each other naked, touches skittering along the invisible lines of their bare bodies. and the touches are not innocent, not this time, no, not for the first time.

it's not their first time when they kiss like this, teeth bared, mouths open and saliva spilling on their cheeks.

it's not their first time when the silky sheets crumple beneath them and the bedroom air is filled with moans and cries of love and affection. and it reeks of sex afterwards.

it's not their first time but every time yunho loves how pliant changmin is under him. how he responds to him and his ministrations. he loves when changmin goes down on him, not for the first time, with enough of skill that will make his knees go weak and lips spill profanities.

it's not their first time when changmin allows yunho to return the favor.

it's not their first time when changmin digs his fingers into yunho's biceps, in the relentless grip of pleasure. it's not the first time when the sheets are splotched by the dripping lubricant.

it's not their first time when yunho plays with changmin's peaked nipples, rosy blush on his cheeks and changmin arching up to his touch.

it's not their first time when yunho enters changmin, pressing into him, their bodies joined in the most intimate way. it's not the first time when yunho releases inside him, changmin coming between their sweaty forms shining under the soft glow of the lamp on the nightstand.

it's not their first time when changmin kisses yunho through the afterglow, the older man hugging him close, and changmin strokes his short, short hair.

but it's their first time when they lay like this, joined, together, making love after the inevitable having separated them, not allowing them to bask in each others’ affection.

it's not their first time, but it's their first time since yunho became private jung.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on 18/12/2015 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
